


Holiday Assignation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crack Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda gets a surprise under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Assignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-19 November 2011  
> Word Count: 1147  
> Written for: [Crack!fic Meme of November 2010](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1486403.html)  
> Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: [What does #4 do to #11 under the mistletoe?](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1486403.html?thread=3985219#t3985219)  
> Summary: Amanda gets a surprise under the mistletoe.  
> Spoilers: Post-series for both shows, so consider any and all info for either character up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Highlander," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher, Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander," "Star Trek: The Next Generation," their respective owners, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Wow! This one actually has amused me from the moment shatterpath first gave it to me. Two of my favorite flirty sex kittens ever? And they get to have the influence of mistletoe? Woot! Wait, can you still call Lwaxana a sex kitten? Then again, if we're going by age, Amanda's no longer a kitten herself, eh? *veg* And is it wrong that there's a part of me that wants to try to figure out Amanda's timeline that has her still alive and kicking in the twenty-fourth century _and_ involved with Lwaxana Troi? *heh*
> 
> Any dialogue in _~italics~_ is meant as mental/telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) , but any remaining errors are mine…

"There you are, you little minx!"

The words barely register when a pair of strong hands pulls me deeper into the shadows. Without thought, my body tenses in preparation for a fight, and I curse the fact that the only blade I'm wearing is that damnable boot dagger that I can't reach right now. How stupid was I to agree to attend this party with only that one small blade on me? There shouldn't be anyone here out to get me, but one can never be too careful when The Gathering is still showing no signs of slowing down, even now. I still my movements, waiting for the right opening to attempt to break free.

 _~Relax, pet,~_ slithers into my mind. _~You're safe.~_

Snorting in disgust, I scowl and attempt to relax into the warm body behind me. I'm in no danger, but she might be if she's not careful. The body behind me shifts slightly, and I let her hands turn me around to face her, but I don't meet her gaze. There's still just enough adrenalin pumping through my system to keep my temper a little too close to the surface. I have no desire to actually harm her, regardless of what might be running through my mind.

"You _know_ better than to do that to me, Lwaxana." I practically growl the words, but don't try to get out of her now-loose grip. "You're damned lucky I couldn't get to a blade."

 _~I trusted that you'd recognize it was me.~_

There's more than a hint of petulance in her words, something I still can't quite figure out how she accomplishes via her telepathy. Taking a deep breath, followed by a second and a third, I finally feel the last of the adrenalin and tension bleeding out of my muscles. She strokes my cheek, crooks a finger under my chin in an attempt to get me to meet her gaze again. This time, I don't fight her unspoken request.

"I'm sorry, pet," she murmurs, and I can see the contrition in her dark eyes. "I thought you'd seen me coming over here earlier, and were just taking your time in joining me. This is, after all, the reason to have such a little alcove, is it not?"

The skin between my brows wrinkles in my confusion. "I'm not sure I understand--" She presses a finger to my lips to silence me, and then points above our heads. The second my eyes land on the gaudy sprig of mistletoe, her meaning is clear, and I feel the smile spreading across my face. "You are a pain in my ass, Lwaxana Troi," I say, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips. "Loveable and romantic, but still a pain in my ass."

She chuckles knowingly and pulls me closer for a deeper kiss. I can feel her slip into my mind, imitating the actions of her tongue in my mouth. Moaning softly, I wrap my arms loosely around her waist and let her control the kiss. Shifting slightly, I move our bodies further into the alcove and lean back against the wall. She grins into the kiss and presses her body closer to mine.

 _~I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking eventually, pet.~_

My spluttered laughter puts an end to the kiss, and I am amused by her self-satisfied smile. In no time, I find myself falling into depthless black eyes once again. No matter how many lovers I've had over the last fifteen hundred or more years -- her son-in-law swears I don't look a day over thirty -- I've never known anyone like Lwaxana Troi.

 _~I doubt you ever will again, Amanda, my sweet.~_

Chuckling, I lean in for another brief kiss, and then nuzzle into the crook of her neck just to inhale the perfumed and powdered scent of her. Standing there with her arms around me, I feel safe and content in a way I haven't felt since…

 _~It's all right, pet.~_ There is such infinite tenderness in her tone. _~You don't have to hide your feelings for Duncan. You and he were together far longer than you and I will ever be.~_

I pull back to stare at her for a long moment. "Don't talk like that, Lwaxana." The words come out harsher than I intended, and I sigh in frustration. "This isn't exactly what I'd like to be doing under the mistletoe with you, darling, but we might as well get it over with, yes?"

She nods, lips pursed, but says nothing else. I reach up to stroke her cheek, then lean in to offer a gentle kiss.

"Memories are inevitable, Amanda," she finally says in a soft voice. "I don't begrudge you your memories of Duncan, or Nick, or Rebecca, or any of the other hundreds of lovers you've had in your long and eventful life. Just as I hope you won't begrudge me my memories of Ian, among others. It's the way of love and life." She pauses until I acquiesce with a nod. "I'm not as fortunate as you are with your immortality, pet, and I can admit to some jealousy about that. I've lived a good long life already, and I've no intentions of stopping that anytime soon, but I'm also realistic about the fact that I won't be around forever, no matter how much I may want it."

Lwaxana shifts to run her fingers through my hair. I went back to my natural shade for her, and started growing it out again. It was time for a change anyway. The short, spiky blonde only came about because I needed another change of pace. I can't help the fact that Duncan is too damned stubborn to leave Earth. At least Methos understands my need to wander, even if I'm not doing nearly as much reappropriation of items anymore.

 _~Where did you go, pet?~_

Shaking my head, I smile and lean into her touch. "Down roads I probably don't need to be traveling right now. Not when I have you here with me." She nods, a knowing look in her eyes. I take a deep breath and push those old haunts back into their appropriate corners of my mind. "So, Lwaxana…"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Have you fulfilled your ambassadorial duties well enough for this little fête? Or do we need to do some more mingling?"

Her delighted laughter is muffled, but it rings loudly in my head, mixed with a healthy dose of affection.

"Why do you think I've been waiting in this little alcove for you, my sweet little thief?"

I can feel the warmth of the smile spreading across my face. "Then let's take this little rendezvous somewhere more private, darling. As much as I like to cause a scandal, I'd rather not have an audience for what I have in mind."


End file.
